


Jelly Beans ~OT9~

by Woojin_small_tooth_enthusiast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cum Eating, Edging, Hyunjin likes his dick, I am so sorry, JYP daddy, Jelly Beans, M/M, My First Smut, Seungmin likes hyunjin's dick, Smut, This was a challenge, Top Bang Chan, VINE BASED, Vines, Woojin has large hands, bang chan is a sexy leader, based on a vine, but oh well, changbin is short and angry, cum dessert, felix is everyone's bottom, i kinda regret, jeongin is the camera man, jisung is weird, minho is horny, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woojin_small_tooth_enthusiast/pseuds/Woojin_small_tooth_enthusiast
Summary: “I wonder what it feels like to shove a bag of jelly beans up your ass?” Felix says, drifting away from his previous laughter as he thinks about the feeling. Everyone’s laughter stops abruptly as they look at the orange-haired younger.“Better than Changbin’s tiny dick”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote as a kinda challenge with my friends to see if I could come up with some weird ass smut… and this happened. Enjoy my vine-based smut fic that is absolutely ridiculous.

“I put a whole bag of jelly beans up my ass” 

The whole group were sitting in the small lounge room, crowding around their TV as their side splitting laughs ricocheted around their dorm. Indulging in their who-knows-what-number vine compilation, this particular vine never failed to break every one down into uproarious laughter. 

“I wonder what it feels like to shove a bag of jelly beans up your ass?” Felix says, drifting away from his previous laughter as he thinks about the feeling. Everyone’s laughter stops abruptly as they look at their orange-haired member. 

“Better than Changbin’s tiny dick” says Seungmin, breaking the silence and sending everyone into fits of laughter again, except of course Changbin who seethes with anger as he stands up and walks over to Seungmin. 

“What you saying about my dick, huh? You’ve never even seen it how would you know?” 

“Well… based on your height… and foot size… my guess is as good in any in saying that you’ve probs only got a little bean stalk down there. Plus, the tallest guy here has a GIANT DICK… so again, just looking at the information present in front of me” Seungmin states matter-of-factly, clearly trying to annoy Changbin, while also earning a wink from Hyunjin. 

Changbin gets even more red at this, searching in his members for some sort of penitence. However, no one was offering it so he turned his head back to Felix. 

“My dick wasn’t that small, was it?” He asks, clearly hoping for some ego-boosting news. 

“How would I know?” Felix replies bashfully, “you’ve never ‘put-it-in-me’”

“YES I HAVE – LAST NIGHT!” 

“You did? I thought that was your pinkie, no wonder it wasn’t very good…” 

“PINKIE? THAT WAS MY DICK YOU ARSEHOLE” Changbin yells, his anger continuing to build as his embarrassment grows as well. 

“Mmm actually my arsehole apparently” Felix responds, once again causing everyone to laugh at Changbin. 

“Anyway… I’m gonna go get jelly beans – Jisung come with me.” He says, grabbing Jisung as they run towards the door of the dorm. 

“LEE YONGBOK YOU FUCKING -- ”

Changbin is cut off by Felix slamming the door and running towards the elevator, hand in hand with Jisung as they both giggle hysterically. 

/ ~ / 

“What about that one!” Felix exclaims, pointing towards the biggest packet in the whole 7/11. 

“Umm… it’s a bit big isn’t it Lix?” Jisung questions uncertainly. He definitely wanted to see if Felix could actually shove a bag of jellybeans inside of him, but he also didn’t want his band mate to tear himself open on a 1Kg family pack of assorted jelly beans. 

“But, it’s on specialllll. It’s cheaper to get the big one, plus it means more flavours!” Felix says smiling brightly as he grabs the huge pack of jelly beans. 

Obviously imagining a smaller bag, Jisung follows Felix with a concerned look on his face, knowing that there was no way of changing his mind once it was set on something – especially when it was set on something colourful. 

/ ~ / 

As soon as he first set foot into the dorm Felix ran into the bathroom with his bag of jelly beans. “See you soon everybody, hopefully 1kg heavier!” He says excitedly, winking at the other members before he closes the door. 

“1Kg?” Minho asks. 

“Yep, it was on special and had more flavours apparently.” Jisung replied, still heavily concerned about his friend and his insides. 

“Oh no…” Jeongin intercepts, however he is interrupted by the sounded of effort-filled grunts. 

All the remaining 8 members exchange looks as the grunts continue, along with pained heavy breathing. 

“Bet it feels better than you, hyung.” Seungmin says, motioning towards Changbin where he sat on the couch. All the members begin laughing again. 

Changbin doesn’t avert his eyes from the TV as he flips the puppy-eyed younger off. 

“HYUUUUNNNNGGSSSSS” 

Everyone’s eyes widen as a desperate shout sounds from behind the bathroom door. 

“Shotty not!” 7 members shout, placing their fingers on their nose. 

“What, what the fuck!” Jisung says, left being the only one with his finger not on his nose. He gets up with a loud sigh and walks towards the bathroom door apprehensively. 

Just as Jisung is about to grab the door handle, the door is swung open to reveal the flushed face of Felix popping around the side of it. Felix reaches out his hand, pulling Jisung aggressively into the bathroom.

/ ~ / 

Jisung is presented with a full view of Felix in all his sugary glory, with only a long sweater to cover him. ‘Full’ view was definitely the right word, his face was contorted in discomfort as he turned around, revealing around ¾ of the jelly bean bag hanging from between his legs. The other ¼ obviously… 

“Jisunggggg, I need help, I can’t get in any further.” Felix whines, shaking his butt in front Jisung, the jelly beans in the bag rattling as he does so. 

“Oh no Lix, this is too good to waste the opportunity.” Jisung says, the corner of his lip curling into an evil smirk. 

“HYUNGS, SEUNGMIN – GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE”

“Why not me?” Jeongin asks Chan sadly. 

“You’re not old enough for the kinky shi—stuff that we are about to see” Chan replies, patting the pouting maknae on the back as he walks towards the bathroom. 

/ ~ / 

All the members crowd around Felix, cornering him in the tiny bathroom. He writhes around in the corner, uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on him as attempts to pull the sweater down to cover his ‘privates’. 

“So… What’s the matter?” Woojin asks. 

“I… um… need help getting this bag in further.” 

“Does it hurt?” Says Seungmin as he sticks his head over Woojin’s shoulder. 

“Um… yes…”

“WELL THEN IM IN” Seungmin says delightfully, walking towards Felix with a hungry look in his eye. He approaches the uncomfortable boy and grabs his waist so that his ass with his jelly-bean-bag-tail was facing the other members. Seungmin crouches down behind the older, fiddling around the edges of the bag around his stretched hole. 

“I’m gonna need more room” Seungmin tells the others. They all nod, including Felix, who rattles as he begins walking with everyone to the lounge room.


	2. Chapter 2

Woojin stops as he opens the door and sees the youngest leaning against it “Jeongin, go to your room sweetie. You shouldn’t be involved in this.” he says softly. 

“HYUNG PLEASE, I’m less than a year younger than Felix and he is the one in the middle of this whole thing, please let me stay.” He whines, grabbing onto Woojin’s sleeve as he begs. 

“Ask your mother.” 

Chan gushes at Woojin’s statement, however regains his composure as Jeongin runs towards him, his large doe eyes blinking up at him as he attempts to make a decision.  
“Fineeee” he sighs. 

“But! You can only stand to the side and film for me, I may use this as leverage later.” He says, whispering the last part so that only Jeongin can hear, also winking at Felix as he does so. 

“THANK YOU CHANNIE HYUNG” Jeongin says, grabbing Chan’s phone as it is offered to him. They then continue to walk into the lounge room, all the members sitting on the couch, except Seungmin and Felix who once again take up their positions in front of everybody: Felix with flushing arse facing everybody and Seungmin crouched behind it. 

“Why are you getting Jeongin to film it?” Felix asks quietly, his embarrassment growing once again. 

“Oh…no reason” Chan replies sheepishly. 

Felix mind is taken away from the question as Seungmin blows around the bag, his cool breath hitting the hot, stretched skin of his arsehole. Felix whimpers, causing all of his members to instantly focus on him. Seungmin grins at the sound that he just made the boy make. His ego boosted, he sticks a finger into Felix, running around the edge of the bag a few times to help stretch the boy. Felix’s hurried breathing and occasional moans speed up Seungmin’s finger, allowing him to be stretched in no time and for another ¼ of the bag to enter into him. 

“Who wants to go next?” Seungmin says to the other members, who haven’t averted their eyes since Felix’s first moan. 

“W-w-w-ait… some else is going?” Felix’s asks, his breath heavy as he does so. 

“I will”, Hyunjin says, stepping forward. “Changbin already told us about your exhibitionism kink Felix, we know you have always wanted something like this to happen to you.” 

“You short fucker” Felix exclaims, throwing Changbin a dark glare. Changbin would usually get triggered at the statement about his height, however not right now. Not with how Felix looked: hair messy, cheeks red (both pairs, if you know what I’m saying) and eyes reflecting an inhuman hunger. A hunger for jellybeans in his arse apparently. 

 

Hyunjin, with a much rougher approach than Seungmin, pulls Felix’s sweater completely off of his body, exposing every part of the younger’s beautiful body. He wraps his hands around the edge of the bag, the ends of his fingers brushing Felix’s burning hole as he does so, causing the younger to shudder at the touch.  
Hyunjin widens his hand quickly around the edge of the bag in an attempt to stretch Felix. The sudden stretch causes Felix to cry out in pain, however that doesn’t stop Hyunjin, who takes the sudden fluttering stretch to shove another few inches of the bag into the boy. 

Hyunjin walks away from Felix, back towards the rest of the members as he watches the writhing younger become accustomed to the weight inside of him. Felix’s chest rises and falls rapidly, a reflection of the obviously strange feeling that must be encompassing his insides. 

The members all look at each other, wondering who, if anyone, should continue. Their looks of concern were answered by Felix, who turns his flushed face around to look at everyone. “Oi! Why’d you stop? Agh Hyunjin, you pussy. Fine, who’s next?” 

Now knowing that he was alright, Changbin strutted over towards him – his chest puffed out as he smacks Felix’s arse and casually remarks “You’re gonna regret calling me short”.

Changbin grabs the rim of the bag and without even stretching Felix shoves it in with his whole fist, with as much force as he possibly could. Felix cries out, even louder than earlier, his knees caving in under him as he falls to the ground. He winces, the tiles freezing against his burning naked body. 

His breathing once again ragged, he lays there for a minute, waiting for his body to become once again accustomed to the size increase. He can feel a thudding in his arse, it never having been stretched this far. 

“You okay, Lix?” Woojin asks, walking over to Felix to help him stand up off of the tiles. Placing his arm under Felix’s he manages to lift his body off the ground before slowly placing his feet, little by little, back down so that he could ease in to carrying his own body weight along with the jelly beans. 

“Have you had enough? Would you like me to take it out?” His hand still holding the younger as Felix winces while trying to walk towards his sweater on the ground. 

Felix bends down as he reaches for the sweater, however his stomach is so full from the jelly beans in his arse that he suddenly feels a large build-up in his stomach. 

The other members laugh as they see the back of Felix, his arse red and slightly swollen, with a little corner of blue packaging popping out from his hole as he bends over – it flapping wildly as Felix lets out a grumbling fart. 

Felix falls to the ground, the pain obvious from yet another yell leaving his mouth. Another sound is also heard… a large pop (?). A single pink jelly bean falls from between his cheeks to the ground behind where he was currently crouching on the ground in pain. 

Jisung runs up and grabs the jellybean, tossing it into his mouth and chewing excitedly, his cheeks puffing up in happiness as he savours his favourite jelly bean flavour. 

The members stare at Jisung, their mouth agape. When Jisung finally opens his eyes he realises everyone, including a now-okay Felix, were staring at him silently. 

“What the fuck bro…” Minho mutters, his eyes wide as he stares at an embarrassed Jisung who is looking at the floor. 

“What… I’ve been craving jellybeans ever since he bought them… and pink is my favourite flavour. This one tasted especially good too. Maybe Felix’s arse adds an extra ‘ooft’ factor. You should try one!” He says, running over to Felix. Jisung grabs his waist, flipping him onto his stomach, much to the surprise of the younger, as he sticks his fore and middle finger into Felix. Felix whimpers, his abused hole over sensitive after a night of being pushed to its limits. 

Jisung fishes around, knocking more jelly beans out of Felix, allowing them to litter the ground around them. 

“AGH YAY! Pink!” Jisung exclaims as he picks up a pink one, walking over to hand it to Minho. 

“There is no way that I’m eating that.” He says, moving away from Jisung as he attempts to try and place it in his hand. 

“I won’t cuddle you ever again!” Jisung pouts, smiling evilly as he reaches his arm holding the jelly bean out again to Minho. 

“Fine, but if I barf it’s on you. I ain’t losing my squirrel cuddles, its nearly winter! Too cold for this single pringle shit.” He says, grabbing the arse-bean before apprehensively placing it in his mouth.  
The members watch as Minho’s emotions go from one of being scared to one of wonderment as he continues chewing, his eyes bulging as the jelly bean is digested. Expecting some words of review, the members were however presented with the image of hunger-eyed Minho running towards Felix. His tongue licking over hips lips as he grips Felix’s waist, pulling his arse towards him. 

Minho growls, sticking his fingers into Felix to tear open the jelly bean bag. The rip is rough, sending more jelly beans down Felix’s legs, however none of them pink. Disappointed, Minho attacks Felix’s arse with his tongue, searching for the sweet taste of his favourite jelly bean flavour. 

Felix whimpers repeatedly as Minho reaches in his tongue, wriggles it around until he finds a jelly bean, removes his tongue, eats the jelly bean and then moves on for another. The other members gather around, their hunger growing as they watch Minho’s enjoyment at the situation. 

Minho’s tongue continues, cleaning Felix of most of the pink jellybeans. Felix moans, rutting his ass against Minho’s face to try and deepen the feeling. Suddenly, Minho pulls his tongue out and Felix whines at the loss of the tongue inside him. 

“Well, that’s enough sugar for one day. We don’t want JYP daddy getting angry at me for having too much sugar when I have dance practise tomorrow.” Minho says, standing up and using the back of his hand to wipe his slick glistened lips. 

All are eager to step forward however it is Woojin who manages to wrestle the others out the way to get to Felix. With the younger still on his hands and knees, Woojin grips his waist, it feeling even smaller amongst his huge hands. He holds Felix tight, definitely tight enough to leave bruises but neither care in this moment: where Woojin holds the boy tight to his mouth as he searches for jelly beans and Felix, who’s moans are subsequent to each little thrust of the eldest’s tongue. 

“I’m… g-g-gonna cum” Felix splutters out, moaning between each syllable. 

At this statement Woojin removes his tongue and looks around the dorm until his eyes land on Chan. “Channie, can you please go to the red box under my bed in the dorm and get me my cum stopper. You know the one Channie, I know you do.” He says, winking to a flushing Chan who rushes off to the dorm room. 

“We can’t have you cumming yet Felix, it’s too early” says Woojin, the usually sensitive hyung who is now taken over by desire – one that turns Felix on as he watches the man above behind him grab the little metal ring from Chan. He reaches between Felix’s legs and grabs his length, his freezing hand running against it as he places the ring on the tip, causing the younger to shudder out a moan.  
Once the ring is placed onto the top of Felix’s shaft, Woojin retracts himself from behind the younger. Seungmin quickly takes his spot, also indulging his tongue in the sweet cavern of his other member. He, like the others, searches for jelly beans within Felix, who is now moaning loudly as he drops himself to the ground and begins rubbing against the carpet, hoping to get some much needed friction. 

Seungmin, being as sadistic as he is, suddenly retracts his tongue from Felix. With his mouth full he still manages to smirk at the flustered boy beneath him. Felix’s orange hair is in thick strands along his forehead, clumped together from the sweat and every part of him is red, reflecting his anger at being edged constantly and not allowed to get his long awaited release. 

Seungmin walks over to Jeongin as Changbin takes the younger’s place. 

“Would you like some jellybeans Jeonginne?” Seungmin asks the pouting maknae as he continues to stand to the side and film. 

“Thank you, hyung!” Jeongin replies, bending down to open his mouth below Seungmin’s. Seungmin opens his mouth and tips his head, letting a whole stream of rainbow half-chewed jellybean/ arse slick drip into the youngest’s mouth. 

Jeongin chews happy, relishing in the flavour as he fusses to attempt to readjust the view of the camera after he moved it to eat his sweet sludge. 

The sight before him is just like the last few, just a different member behind Felix as they continue to mine for jelly beans inside of him. However, this time it was not only one member surrounding Felix. He currently had Jisung at the lips, both kissing heatedly as Felix moaned into the kiss. Their tongues and lips could be seen to barely be connected for more than a second at a time as they each hurried the wet desperateness of their make out session. 

With Woojin at his dick, he kept running his large-gripped hand up and down Felix’s length. From the bottom to the top, where his thumb would run over the ring at the tip each time before returning down to the base. 

Minho and Seungmin were also kissing Felix, however it was everywhere but his lips. Minho worked his way from around the base of Felix’s dick to along his slim waist and stomach, sucking as he left numerous dark purple marks to litter the younger’s perfect marble skin. Seungmin however, concentrates on the chest, scraping his teeth against Felix’s ribs as he breathes in deeply while moaning – the bones becoming prominent. He then moves up towards Felix’s nipples; bitting each and running his tongue lightly against the very tip, just enough to earn goose bumps as a response. 

And of course, someone needed to be getting their sugar rush as well. At this particular moment it was Changbin as his hands gripped each of Felix’s cheeks to allow him to search deep for the jelly beans. 

It was all too much for Felix; his hands searching for anything to hold onto as he tries to cum, but is not able to. With one hand in Jisung’s hair and the other on the carpet, his knuckles become white as he subconsciously moves his body and up and down to match the movements of Changbin’s tongue. 

...


	3. Chapter 3

With a painful tent in his pants, Chan walks over and lightly pushes Changbin out of prime position so that he, the leader, could take over. As he unzips the fly of his jeans his penis bounces, erect and girthy. He pulls a condom out of his wallet and slips it on, grabbing Felix by the waist and pulling him closer. Felix cries as he does this, the cold touch of his hyung burning his desire-seeking skin- every touch making him want to cum even more after being denied for so long. 

Everyone stops doing whatever they were doing to Felix as they watch their leader take control, obviously claiming the boy to finish him off. They all step back to sit on their couch, each with their eyes locked on Felix and their leader; each with their dicks tightening against their pants and their breathing ragged. 

Exchanging looks, each member decides to take their pants of, releasing their boners to the heat- filled air of their dorm. Seungmin on the very left reaches out his right hand and grabs Woojin’s pulsing dick. Woojin grabs Changbin’s, Changbin grabs Minho’s and Minho grabs Jisung’s. Each begin jerking off the member to their right. 

“Would you like some help there hyung?” Jeongin asks the pouting Seungmin shyly. Seungmin replies a breathy yes, desperate to also have someone jerk him off. Jeongin smiles brightly as he grasps Seungmin’s length, earning a spluttered moan from his hyung’s lips. 

Hyunjin is the only one that doesn’t join, he instead stands up from the couch, never being one to back down from a challenge, and goes and kneels in front of Felix’s face. Felix looks up at Hyunjin in anguish as his hole is being eaten out by Chan, just to drag out Felix’s final release even longer. 

Hyunjin roughly grabs Felix’s chin forcing his head to stay looking up at him, relishing in the defeated and abused look of the younger. Dick hard, he pulls it out of pants and sticks it right in front of Felix’s mouth. The pre-cum coating his lips like semen flavoured lip balm. 

Chan suddenly adds two fingers along with his tongue, causing Felix to open his mouth in yet another desperate moan. Taking the opportunity Hyunjin shoves his tender dick between Felix’s lips. Surprised, the younger gags violently on Hyunjin’s length, sending ripples up his hyung’s spine as he too moans. 

The room is full of moans: Felix from Chan’s tongue in his arse, Hyunjin from fucking Felix’s throat and all the members at the back who have cummed once and are now giving hand jobs to their left. Jeongin, after pleasuring Seungmin now runs to the other side to do the same to Jisung. 

Hyunjin keeps fucking Felix’s mouth, ramming his cock back and forth against the back of his throat, each deep throat met by Felix’s gag which would only encourage the elder. Felix, between gags, also moans against Hyunjin’s dick as Chan adds a third finger and begins fucking him with it. 

The pleasure is all too much for Felix as he feels the overstimulation take its place, all he wants to do is cum right now so he attempts to reach down and remove the ring from his tip. Chan realises what he is doing and removes his tongue, motioning for Hyunjin to also remove himself (to which he is responds with a pouty whine as he is close to cumming). 

“Felix, do you want to cum?” Chan asks slowly, causing even the members at the back to stop what they’re doing.

“Yes, hyung” Felix replies, turning to face Chan with his eyes pleading desperately. 

“Then do not touch that ring.” He says again slowly, the tone carrying more authority then he had ever heard Chan use before. 

“Yes, hyung”

“Call me oppa”

“Yes, oppa” Felix says, not caring right now for his dignity – only that he is able to cum. 

Without waiting Hyunjin returns Felix’s face to his pants and shoves his dick in, gasping as he does so; so close to the edge. 

Chan finally uses his condomed-cock, shoving it straight into Felix’s are as he holds in delicate waist in place. The deep moan that resounded up Felix’s throat and to Hyunjin’s length was enough to make him cum right then and there, his whole load going into Felix’s mouth. The younger choked as he tried to swallow the cum between aggressive thrusts of the leader behind him. Each thrust would lurch Felix forward, causing a little more of Hyunjin’s cum to fall out of Felix’s lips and down his chin. He eventually swallowed the thick substance, it leaving a coating on the roof of his mouth that would results in strings of semen being seen in his mouth each time he opened his mouth to moan. 

By now Felix could barely hold himself up, so he let his arms drop so that his head was resting against the floor and his arse was up in the air. The sounds of all the other members returned to his ears, signifying the hand job train had restarted. 

Chan was breathless now, his constant onslaught of aggressive thrusts starting to wear him out. He loved the feeling of being breathless as he abused Felix’s hole; a hole full of jelly beans. It was weird, but Chan thinks he might have found a new kink. The feeling of his cock sliding into Felix with little cylindrical beans rubbing against it like a massage. 

Chan continues to fuck into the tired younger, his thrusts turning from concise ones aimed at Felix’s prostate that cause him to shudder around Chan’s cock each time, to ones with no rhythm as he approaches his climax. 

The sound of skin on skin continues as Chan gran grunts, releasing his whole load into Felix’s arse. 

“OPPA” Felix screams, writhing around as Chan cums in him, feeling so full and so desperate to also cum. He can’t even beg Chan to let him release as he is in so much over stimulated pleasure to the point that it’s painful, so instead he just begins crying softly. 

Seeing this, Chan pulls the ring off of Felix’s tip, running his hand down the shaft once as he does so, jerking Felix into cumming harshly. Felix screams as his white ribbons begin to pool on the floor, so much cum after so long of being edged. 

The release is a bliss that causes his body to completely collapse in tiredness. Chan, with his dick still out, walks over to grab Felix’s sweater and places it on his nearly passed out younger. Delicately he picks up Felix and walks him over to the now-cum-covered couch. As he walks Felix’s ass pulses after it’s night of being constantly stretched, each pulse spilling out a cloudy rainbow ‘soup (?)’ onto the floor. Chan places Felix on the only cum-free spot he could see before walking into the kitchen. 

“I SEE PINK” Jisung exclaims, using his hands to scoop up some of the jellybean and cum ‘punch (?)’. he slurps in from his hands, his eyes lighting up as he does so. 

“Channie hyung, holy shit dude you should be the next Gordon Ramsey – BUT WITH CUM”

“I think he’s on a bit of a high still from the sugar and wanking.” Woojin whispers to Seungmin. 

Chan giggles, as he returns with bowls and spoons, handing one to each member (except Felix, who passed out). 

Jisung eyes Chan’s dick, which is still hanging out of his pants his eyes focusing on the bottom of the shaft where there is a single pink jelly bean within his trimmed pubes. 

Jisung runs, slamming his mouth over Chan’s dick and deep throating it to reach the jelly bean. Chan lurches forward as Jisung violently sucks him off, now licking all around his length to try and remove the sticky jelly bean residue.

The other members all take their bowls and spoons and line up next to Felix. Woojin, being the amazing father that he is, sticks his spoon into Felix’s arse and pulls out two scoops each of Chris’s cum and jelly bean dessert. 

Jisung swallows all of Chan’s cum as his hyung ruts deeply into mouth, and then runs to join the line for more jellybeans. 

Chan is last to get served, he walks over to Woojin dishevelled as he grabs two scoops of his own cum. Chan tips Woojin with a quick kiss on the lips as he goes to sit with the other on the couch around Felix. 

All too tired to care, everyone sits in each other’s cum on the lounge and enjoys their dessert. 

“HEY FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING OLD ASS CAT LADY” Changbin yells at Minho who is trying to steal Changbin’s bowl after already licking his own clean. 

“Hey Minho, I have some extra. You just gotta earn it.” Jisung says, still horny. Minho, obviously still horny as well, runs over to Jisung and straddles him before attacking his mouth with his own tongue – the two enacting an epic make out session. 

“You okay Jeonginne….” Hyujin asks as he sees the maknae sitting open mouthed from the corner of the couch, Chan’s phone held up, still recording, however he was not focused on it.  
“I think we’ve broken him” Seungmin replies…. 

Jisung and Minho break up their kissing and everyone’s (except Felix and Jeongin’s) attention turns to the door as JYP runs in flustered and breathless – looking like he had just run a marathon.

“DADDY” the awake members yell, smiling brightly as they continue to eat their dessert.

“I just saw the stream, anymore dessert left for daddy? If there’s some left I won’t get angry at the fact that you guys did this without me. You know the rules.” He says, breathless yet still authoritative. 

“Yes, Dad---“ 

“WAIT WHAT STREAM?!?!” 

“Chan’s phone has been broadcasting the whole thing on Vlive, you’ve gone viral, gained about 1 million stays in the past half hour. It’s great for sales!” JYP continues, walking over to the boys and grabbing Chan’s phone off of Jeongin. 

The sudden removal of the phone from his hand, shakes Jeongin from his trance. He looks around “AGH HI DADDY! … Why is everybody staring at me?” 

“JEONGIN YOU’RE IN VLIVE” Chan yells

“Your phones in English… I was confused… and I got a little distracted towards the end…” he says quietly, looking down at his black jeans that are now splashed with a thick white substance.

“There’s a comment saying storgy rules.” Seungmin comments, reading the English for the others. 

“What’s storgy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh I know Jeongin's not dumb but i didnt know how to finish the story... ANYWAY, it was my first time writing smut, let me know what you guys think! Feel free to comment fic requests (i'm currently starting a vkook request), i love hearing other people's ideas! 
> 
> P.S. storgy is a term my friends and i created for stray kids + orgy, you're welcome jdjdj


End file.
